


Art for Six Feet Under Water

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Drowning, Happy Ending, M/M, Storm - Freeform, Water, hurt cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Drawn for the Dean/Cas Reverse bang - the original prompt idea given to the author with the first piece was;"Can be canon or AU (though Canon preferred - see below why) where Cas almost drowns and either Dean witnessed it or rescues him - would love a fic where Cas then has to deal with fear of drowning afterwards - maybe Dean too has nightmares about Cas drowning because of the same experience (bonus if references are made to season 6/7 where Cas walked into the water because of the Leviathans). Loads of angst more than okay as long as story has happy ending"





	Art for Six Feet Under Water

**Author's Note:**

> the wonderful [zaphodsgirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaphodsgirl) selected this piece and you're gonna LOVE the story that came with it! The original piece itself was inspired by a friend of mine, who always wanted someone to address Cas and his 'drowning' because of the Leviathans and whether or not that had left him with any fears of drowning. So my blurb held something along those lines as a suggested idea and boy did they deliver! 
> 
> It was absolutely a joy to work with you, zaphodsgirl, and i'm glad you picked my art (and i'm still amused that you almost picked my other piece before settling on this one!!!)
> 
> (P.s. it is literally storming outside right now as I prep this)

i created the font from scratch and if you don't think that's hard lol.... oh man! font's are always hard - finding something appropriate AND readable... in fact, i had to redesign at least one of them because it was too complicated, but I'm fairly happy with how it came out, and still made it match the original concept art as well.

This is the oriinal piece that got selected by my wonderful author ;D it came out of nowhere, but it was a style I've been wanting to try forever. i have dark colored sketchbooks and white pencils to play with but could never figure out what i wanted to draw. then there i was at work, and i got the idea from something my friend Li talked about once in a while and i doodled it in ballpoint (which was an interesting way to do it because i wanted to reverse the linework to be white on black - or in this case, blue)

the hardest part came later, because i like to make new art based on the story that built around my original piece and now i had to find an image or scene that would work with the new style I used in the first one and keeping the art style consistant was..., well, difficult! At zaphodsgirl's suggestion, i used one of the last scenes of the story - the idea that the curtains might fit in nicely with that style. The trick, of course, with the style I used was that I couldn't put too much into the picture or I could very well muddy it up. So i tried to keep to very simplistic shapes for the bodies laying together, so that the coffee mugs on the window sill wouldn't get lost. i wasn't entirely sure the suggestion of bodies came across, but zaphodsgirl assured me that it did!

JUst for fun, here are some of my rough sketches for these pieces...

**Author's Note:**

> Have you gone to read the story yet? Make sure to do so Here; [Six Feet Under Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871747/chapters/44792368)


End file.
